


Wanting You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Louis turned on, M/M, one way or another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can’t help but feel turned on as Zayn lays in the bed shirtless for their one way or another video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> A little rushed but enjoy!

Standing there in the doorway, Louis couldn’t help but stare at the shirtless boy laying in the bed. He had seen Zayn shirtless plenty of times but today seeing him shirtless was driving Louis insane. He couldn’t but be glad when the first take of the shot for their One Way or Another music video messed up as it meant they had to reshoot it meaning Louis could just watch. He wasn’t sure if it was the hooded eyes or the fact that Zayn looked so sexy popping up from under the comforter singing. Whatever it was, it was sending Louis into a tizzy and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

Biting his lip he practically jumped when he heard Harry murmur, “Fancying him their Lou or just admiring the view?” Turning his blue eyes to look at Harry he whispered, “Just watching to make sure this shot works.” He saw Harry roll his eyes and chuckle, “Nothing to be ashamed of Lou. He does look quite good today mhm?” Louis couldn’t help but swallow and feel his trousers tighten at Harry’s remark. Glancing at Harry he dropped his voice as he muttered, “Fine he does but he would never go for fooling around with me. He is straight as straight could be.” He shot Harry a look as the younger boy laughed at his remark before quipping, “Never hurts to try…”

With that Harry disappeared back into the hallway and Louis turned in time to see Zayn sliding out of the bed. Louis could barely breath as Zayn walked towards him with only sweats on asking, “Was the shot good then Lou?” Nodding his head he managed to choke out, “Perfect Z.” He watched as Zayn flashed him a smile before grabbing his shirt and tugging it on. Louis couldn’t help but follow Zayn out of the room and as they started to pass Louis’s own hotel room he spoke, “Uh Zayn could I ask you something real quick in my room?” He saw confusion wash over Zayn’s face but the younger lad merely shrugged his shoulders and waited for Louis to open the door.

Fumbling with the key card he sighed when the light finally turned green and he turned the handle pushing the door open. As the door closed behind them, Louis knew it was now or never so he turned towards Zayn. Stepping closer to the boy he locked eyes with him, his heart beating rapidly as he asked, “Have you ever considered uh letting a guy give you a blow job mate?” He watched as Zayn’s eyes widened and Louis bit his lip cursing himself in his head. Finally the silence was broken as Zayn spoke, “Never had a guy offer before….” Their eyes locked once more and Louis spoke, “What if I was to offer?” He watched Zayn’s face for a few seconds then was relieved when Zayn spoke, “Then I would certainly have to take you up. Especially since Harry loves bragging about that mouth of yours.”

Blushing, Louis nodded and stepped closer towards Zayn till they were inches apart. His words caught in his throat he reacheds his hands to go towards Zayn’s trousers and he waited for the okay to undo them. As Zayn nodded Louis bit his lip and quickly unbuttoned them. Taking a deep breath he slowly sunk to his knees and gripping his trousers and briefs, pulled them down. Looking at Zayn, they locked eyes and unable to read the emotions behind them Louis looked away. Licking his lips he was happy to see that Zayn was indeed hard and without a hesitation wrapped his mouth around the cock.

Taking it inch by inch he didn’t stop until it was all in his mouth. With that he hollowed out his cheeks and began to slowly suck. Running his tongue across the head he felt as Zayn leaned into his mouth, bucking his hips. He couldn’t help but grin as he ran his tongue under Zayn’s balls and in return he felt Zayn’s fingers tangling themselves in his hair. Sucking harder he heard as Zayn’s moans filled the room and Louis began to hum, know the vibrations would drive the younger boy insane and sure enough they did. He felt as Zayn fought the urge to fuck his mouth and moaned out pleas. Smiling, Louis leaned back allowing himself to release Zayn before reaching up and gripping the boys cock. Looking up he locked eyes as he began to run his tongue along the boys cock. Cupping the balls with his hand he heard as Zayn moaned and Louis almost knew that Zayn was about to release. Swallowing the boy up once more, he started to hum and as he ran his tongue over Zayn’s head he felt the come start to come. 

Swallowing each drop until he sure Zayn was finished, he released the boy and tugged up his trousers. Buttoning them he looked up into Zayn’s face that was filled with pleasure as he fought to come back down. Finally he saw the boy blink his eyes and curse before murmuring, “I think Harry is right there Lou. You have one fucking talented mouth.” Blushing he ran his fingers through his hair and murmured, “Uh thanks.” He watched as Zayn’s eyes went downward; stopping at the tight bulge is Louis’s pants. Suddenly he felt Zayn’s hands on his own trousers and felt as he fumbled with the button.

Managing to undo it, Louis practically melted as Zayn shoved his hand into Louis pants and gripped his cock. He felt as Zayn began to jerk his hand up and down, and Louis cried out in joy. Biting down he leaned into Zayn’s body, burying his face into the boys neck. He could almost feel Zayn smirking as Louis released moan after moan until at last he had released. He felt as Zayn pulled his hand out and they just stood there for a few seconds until Louis managed to stand upright once more. He saw Zayn give him a smile as he disappeared into the bathroom to clean his hands. Emerging he heard the boy chirp, “You best clean up Lou. You have to shoot soon.” Biting his lip he nodded an watched as Zayn slipped from his room still unable to grasped what just happened.


End file.
